Historical Mythology: Emergence from Haven
Third work on Historical Mythology, from the Brigobaen Library. "Emergence from Haven"; an excerpt from an essay written by Cecil, priest of Brigobaen. The next Tome of the Shurilizuk, called Hymns of Solitude, has a different feeling to it than the previous two. One gets the sense that it was written for a different audience, perhaps even for a different purpose altogether. "Man waited in the caves of flame, hoping that their penance would erase their shame. Man was eager to shoulder the blame. Hail God! May his glory never wane." "God is glory, sent from on high, may one day Man see the sky. Man stirs in the cave to cry, Hail God! Tears of joy for being alive." "Many years pass, waiting in the cave. Man cursing himself, the foolish knave. Man learns joy for what He gave, Hail God! May his Mercy the way pave." From The Shurilizuk, Hymns of Solitude, Numbers 11, 12, and 17. The hymns continue for many pages. The rhyme scheme is clumsy at best, and sometimes the language is somewhat confusing. In spite of all this, these hymns must have served a purpose for Man during his solitude. I believe they served to lift the spirits of the condemned and show God that his children wanted to relearn what had been forgotten. I will skip the introduction of the next Tome, The Emergence, and get to its critical parts. The most critical part of The Emergence is the entrance of Elara, the first human named in The Shurilizuk (that we can tell). "Among them was Elara; mage of the stars, wisest of all Man, timeless Elara the mage." "Eldest Elara, in all her years, divined the purpose of God, relearned the Balance of All, and sought to return to the World." "Humble Elara sought to show, that Balance would be perserved." "Wise Elara took from her daughter's arms a newborn babe of her image, sought the secrets of Haven, to find the outlet to the Sky." "Courageous Elara wandered the Haven, allowing the light of God to fill a new Window upon the World, an old Door to swing upon the grasses again." "Master Elara chanted the hymns of joy and sorrow to God songs of Balance and Mercy, dutiful words to the God on high." "The newborn wept, seeking the food of the World. Mother Elara wept, seeking the food of God." "God saw the weeping, and gnashing of teeth, and the hunger for His food, and for his Mercy and Love." "God's light fell upon a dark space in Haven, a new pathway seen yet unseen by Man, cold yet warm, light yet dark, wet yet dry, the outlet to the Sky." "Lighted Elara emerged from Haven, on top of the Fount of Flames, breathing in the sweet smells of freedom." "God had forgiven Man." From The Shurilizuk, Tome of Emergence, verses 21-32. Pretty powerful stuff. It continues for several verses about the lands spread out in front of her,and so on. It gets more interesting many verses later, as we will see. "Darkness fell around Elara, pitch black nothingness, drawing around her like a cloak, a cloak of pitch-black nothing." "Determined Elara cast her eyes about, looking for light to alight her way, she peered into the mouth of the Fount, and saw the brightness catch flight." "Ice-blue stone, smooth as glass, jutting out of the fiery heat, whisps of ice-blue smoke." "Astonished Elara heard a voice, a voice of Old." " Here lies the Moon, Moon cast down by Man, dissolving away for eternity. What has Man learned?" "Mage Elara raised her companion overhead, proclaiming the Balance had been created again, decrying the Sins of Man and glorifying God." (several verses are missing) "If I must sacrifice this child, to prove my worth, I will do it, God is the World and the Balance is God." "God was pleased. Man had learned." From The Shurilizuk, Tome of Emergence, verses 41-46, 52-53. The tome is mostly incomplete from here. We can piece together (mostly from later Tomes and associated texts) that Elara somehow dislodged the stone from the fiery Fount. She deduced that it had some kind of power that she could bend to her will. Her fellow Man did not believe her, so she used the stone to banish the "Black" (there''s that word again) into the bowels of the bones of the World. Man emerged from the Fount and settled anew. Category:Historical Item Category:Books and Texts